


Different (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Werewolf Reveal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: El plan de Liam para decirle a sus padres que es un hombre lobo no va exactamente como lo planeó.





	Different (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011855) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



"No sé como se supone que debo hacer esto", susurra Liam. Las manos le tiemblan donde están descansando sobre la mesa.

Theo se acerca y cubre las manos de Liam con las suyas, "No tienes que hacer esto esta noche, Liam".

Los ojos de Liam se levantan para encontrarse con los de él, "Lo sé. Pero me temo que si no hago esto ahora, nunca lo haré. Y merecen saber la verdad. Es simplemente difícil. ¿Y si no lo toman bien? "

"Tus padres te aman", le dice Theo. "Nada va a cambiar eso".

"¿Está en lo cierto, sabes?"

Theo observa mientras los ojos de Liam se ensanchan ante el sonido de la voz de su madre. Se gira hacia ella, incapaz de mantener el miedo fuera de su cara. "Mamá."

Jenna Geyer suspira y entra en la habitación, su esposo David detrás de ella. Ella se sienta al lado de Liam, mientras que Davis se sienta entre ella y Theo.

"Sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa, Liam", le dice ella.

"Lo sé."

"Incluso si se trata de que eres diferente. Te amamos. No importa qué."

Liam y Theo comparten una mirada y Theo se encoge de hombros ante la silenciosa pregunta de Liam. Se siente tan confundido como Liam. Liam se vuelve hacia sus padres y se aclara la garganta, "¿Lo sabes?"

"Por supuesto que sí", dice Jenna. "No eres exactamente bueno escondiéndolo. Ya sabes, con lo de salir a todas horas de la noche y meter a Theo a escondidas en tu habitación ".

"Sin mencionar los ruidos que vienen de tu habitación", agrega David.

Liam palidece, "Mamá. Papá. ¿Qué creéis que está pasando?"

"Bueno, claramente tú y Theo estáis teniendo relaciones sexuales", dice Jenna. "Solo desearía que me hubieras hablado de eso. Aunque probablemente fuiste con Mason."

"¡Mamá! ¡No estoy teniendo sexo con Theo!"

"¿No lo haces?"

"¡No! No lo hago. No es que no ... "Mira a Theo mientras se calla. Cuando Theo levanta una ceja, se da la vuelta, con la cara más roja que antes.

 _Interesante_ , piensa Theo. _Vamos a hablar de eso._

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?" David les pregunta.

"Soy diferente", dice Liam. "Tienes razón sobre eso. Simplemente no de la manera que piensas."

"¿Qué es?" Pregunta Jenna. Extiende una mano y la apoya en el brazo de Liam. "Cariño, sea lo que sea, puedes decírnoslo".

Liam comparte una mirada con Theo, quien asiente. "Puedes hacer esto", dice Theo, tan bajo que solo Liam puede oírlo.

Liam asiente y se vuelve hacia sus padres. Cuadró los hombros y respiró hondo. "Mamá. Papá. Soy un hombre lobo ".

La habitación se queda en silencio. Los únicos sonidos en la habitación son el zumbido de la nevera, los sonidos de su respiración tranquila y los latidos del corazón.

"Bien, mierda", dice Jenna.

"¿Mamá?"

"Debería haber sabido que encontrarías la manera de involucrarte en todo esto", suspiró.

"Espera", dice Liam. "¿Lo sabías?"

"Por supuesto que lo sabía, Liam. No puedes vivir en Beacon Hills la mayor parte de tu vida y no conocer lo sobrenatural ".

Liam se desploma en su asiento, "Bien, supongo que no tengo que dar un discurso completo acerca de como lo sobrenatural es real. Eso lo hace más fácil ".

"Supongo que sí", dice Jenna. "¿Es Theo un hombre lobo también?"

"Quimera", dice Theo. "Es una larga historia. Pero algunos científicos espeluznantes me hicieron quimera ".

Jenna se ve horrorizada, "Tengo muchas preguntas, pero no creo que esté lista para las respuestas".

"Probablemente no", dice Theo.

Se vuelve hacia Liam, "¿Cuánto tiempo has sido un hombre lobo?"

"Un poco más de un año", dice Liam. "Pasó un poco después de que me trasladé de nuevo al instituto de Beacon Hills".

David suspira "Sabía que algo estaba pasando contigo. Nunca pensé que sería algo así ".

"Solo desearía que hubieras hablado con nosotros", le dice Jenna.

"No sabía como os lo tomaríais", admite Liam. "Y no quería arriesgarme a poneros en peligro. Sentí que era más seguro que no lo supierais."

"Bueno, podría seguir y seguir sobre que eso es una tontería, pero no lo haré. Me alegra que estés a salvo y feliz ".

Liam sonríe, "Gracias mamá".

Se inclina hacia abajo y baja la voz. "¿Estás seguro de que no estás durmiendo con Theo?" Liam sacude la cabeza y ella suspira. "Bien, cuando decidas cambiar eso, solo ten sexo seguro. Tu padre y yo hemos invertido en tapones para los oídos ".

"Jesús mamá", murmura Liam.

Theo sonríe y deja que su mano acaricie el brazo de Liam. "Creo que ella está en lo cierto".

Liam se vuelve hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿De verdad?"

Theo se encoge de hombros, tratando de parecer casual, incluso cuando su corazón traidor se acelera. "Tengo la esperanza. Si es algo que te interesa, por supuesto ".

Liam le besa. Está destinado a ser un beso rápido. Uno para obtener su punto de vista. Pero luego la mano de Theo sube a la parte posterior de su cuello y le acerca más a él.

Liam sonríe y apoya su frente contra la de Theo: "Sí, definitivamente quiero".


End file.
